Return of Kami sama
by Angelofdevotion
Summary: Something new awaits for sanzo ikkou. Now... something is haunted them with their past memories.


**Saiyuki Reload: A Tragic Past. **

The so called kami-sama closes his eyes as the whole building collapses onto his body. He knew the ending was here, and his master, who now wore a white trench coat like a scientist, walked away from his life. "Please, don't leave me…"

"I am not going to die here!" Goku shouted, "Sanzo, drive properly! Being in a car with a reckless driver makes me more hungry!"

"Then starve to death now!" Sanzo said coldly/

"Oi, Bald monk! Stop that driving! You are going to kill us!" Gojyo yelled.

"Ha, well, you see. If I drive, you would die because of my injuries, and if Sanzo drive, you would die because of his driving…so choose a way of how you wanted to die," Hakkai said with a slight smile on his face.

"Is there no other way?" Goku asked innocently.

"No," Sanzo and Hakkai said together.

Sanzo's reckless driving had nearly made Goku and Gojyo fall off their seats several times. As Goku was complaining on how he wanted to eat the greatest food before he dies, Gojyo was complaining on how he wanted to spend a great moment with beautiful women of the world. Hakkai's condition was better and offer Sanzo to drive the jeep instead, not only because the two at the back are dying of excitement and sensation, but Sanzo is also hurting his pet dragon, Hakuryu.

They stopped in the next village and got off a quiet, empty village. "Wow, what a quiet village. Are there any good food in here?" Goku asked and blinked his eyes repeatedly.

"Bakasaru! Is that what you think of? Look, there are no one around. It seems that there are no women around too!" Gojyo sighed.

"Ero Kappa! You said I think about food and you think about women! Kisama!" Goku growled as both of them start to fight once again.

"Sanzo…"Hakkai said as he looked around, "Something is wrong here,"

"Yes. I realized that," Sanzo said and looked around. He saw a red bead rolling to his feet. As he picked it up, visions of his haunted pasts came back to his mind quickly. He saw his hands soaked with his master's blood. He looked into the dark and saw the same incident that he did when he was only thirteen.

"Sanzo?"

The vision snapped off and he looked around. He was back to the present and his surroundings was in the quiet, empty village.

"Sanzo, there is a restaurant there. Can we go and eat?" Goku asked.

"It's up to you," Sanzo said and walked away. He looked at the red bead in his hand. "Kami-sama has this bead too. And we defeated him fair and square. Don't tell me…"

Goku was the first one to enter the restaurant. He looked around and an old man was behind the store, wiping the glasses. "Hey mister! What is good in here?"

The old man looked up to Sanzo-ikkou and smiled, "Welcome…It has been long since tourist stopped this area,"

"Ay?" Goku frowned and walked in.

"Hey, old man, why is this town so quiet?" Gojyo asked.

"Because in this town, people's souls have been taken, or they would have been trapped with their tragic past. I remain here in hope for someone to save us."

"Souls are being taken?" Hakkai repeated, "How long as this happen?"

"Not so long ago, a priest like you entered the town. He came to us, and said he would release sad memories from us. But people start to go insane, souls were taken and people start moving out." The old man said.

Sanzo was in deep thought and look at the red bead once again. The only one who is a priest and has the red bead. "Kami-sama…"

"Sanzo?" Goku called to Sanzo as he put a bun in his mouth. "What is it?"

"Ha? Nothing." Sanzo said and hid the red bead back to his sleeve. He looked outside and all he could see was a gust of wind whispering danger to them.

"Gojyo, did you see that cave up the mountain?" Goku asked, "It looks so familiar,"

"I see no mountains! You must be dreaming!" Gojyo said, "But come to think of it, I saw loads of flowers, red flowers in this place. It is strange how one could keep the flowers so fresh and beautiful, when there is only one old man here.."

"Flowers?" Goku looked surprise. "I see no flowers here…"

Hakkai looked around and knew what was going on. Whoever is behind this has used an item that reminds one of the past, and he himself have seen a vision of corridors, filled with dead, bloody youkais. "Sanzo."

Sanzo was not on his seat anymore. Hakkai spotted him outside, and he was approaching the corridors of dead Youkais Hakkai had seen earlier. As he walked after Sanzo, Sanzo turned back and said, "Don't follow me."

"Sanzo, where are you going?"

"It is hard to believe…I am there again. The place where I should have died instead of master," Sanzo said and walked into the mist. Hakkai knew that something was playing a prank on him and there are no clues who did this. Hakkai stepped forward and felt something beneath his feet. He picked the object up and dropped his mouth, it was a red bead as well. "Kami sama, was the priest the old man was talking about…which means…SANZO! SANZO!"


End file.
